I'm Busy
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Neptune is always asking Noire to come by Planeptune to play, but she's always busy doing work so she calls her friend Blanc who quickly comes to replace Noire. [Neptune x Blanc OneShot]
**A/N: This is my first attempt at a romance so dont get after me if its bad! Hope you guys enjoy!+**

Neptune sat at her desk, doing paperwork because of Histy's constant threats, and not doing anything productive. She had done about half of it, and over the course of the time she spent there, she marveled over the fact that Noire found this fun. Writing non stop for hours on end..

 _This was one of those hobbies only a loner would enjoy, seeing it gave them something to do. Uni wants to he like that? Does she not care for Nepgear? I know they have been dating now for quite some time but Uni still has the goal of being a hard worker like Noire.. Has nothing Nepgear done rubbed off on her? Or is this one of those "Turn to the darkside" kind of plot lines for Nepgear and she will slowly get caught in the working fetish. I cannot accept the thought of having a workforce level sister who does nothing but paperwork for hours without even the thought of a game! Don't worry ! I, Neptune, will never let you become a CPU if it's the la-... Oh…_

Neptune noticed she had been writing on her desk now, obviously losing track of herself.

 _I finished…_

Neptune looked to the clock.

 **3:47pm**

 _Hm… since I finished maybe Histy will allow me to bring a friend over? Also, new discovery, thinking about the future of those around you while working makes it go faster! Now.. Who should I invite?.. Hm…_

Picks up the phone and taps on a contact.

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

"Hello?"

"Hey Uni! How's it going?"

"Noire isn't in the mood to come play with you, she also has made clear how angry she is about you messing up her work schedule. Sorry if that's what you were calling for".

"Huh, oh, Nooooooooooo~ I was calling to check on Nepgear, how is she?"

"'We're' doing fine thanks, we're about to go to the arcade together-"

"Can i-"

"No.. It's a date".

"Oh… ok… well talk to ya later"

Hangs up phone.

 _Geez Louise, I can't believe I was rejected so quickly… Who else could I invite?.. Vert? No.. She and I don't do much together and it would be awkward.. Or maybe that's what the author wants the readers to think and the awkwardness was planned? Sly author, almost tricking even the great Nep, but I won't be fooled. So for plot convenience, I won't be calling Vert! Hah! I got you all figured out Author! Now, all that's left is Blanc.. Was this planned? Idk, I guess I will call Blanc before the author can come up with a way for her to reject me!_

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

"Hello.."

"Hey Blancy how's it goin?"

"Is there something you need Neptune?"

"Well i wanted to know if you wanted to come and play some games? I'm a little bored".

"Did Noire reject you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You only call me when Noire doesn't want to do something"...

 _Seriously? Is it really like that?_

"Really? Sorry, next time I will contact you first, promise!"

"Oh.. Sure thing… I will.. Look forward to it".

"Heh, so what ya say? Wanna come chill with Nep?"

"Will Nepgear be serving food again?"

"No she is gone out with Uni to the arcade, bit Histy made me cookies and stuff for when I finished working if you wanna share those!"

"Oh ok, Anything sweet is fine I guess".

"Cool! I will be awaiting your arrival!"

"Ok, be there soon".

Hangs up.

 _Huh, not every day I get to play with Blanc, tho I have to make sure I don't win too many times.. I don't wanna have another "Splitting" again._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

Neptune and Blanc sat in front of the TV, their controllers being tapped uncontrollably as they tried to virtually kill each other, Blanc would seem to be best at that but…

"What the fuck is going on here! You rigged the game or something I swear!"

"Nope, all skill, I play this game all the time with Noire, Uni, and , and beat them even on 3v1. I'm the god player at this game".

"We have played 33 rounds already and I only won one game! There isn't any way that's possible!"

"To be fair, I wasn't even trying the first game, I was eating some of those noodles made".

Blanc was so pissed you could probably hear the vein pop on her head from the Basilicom entrance. It was only a second before a glow showed up, blinding Neptune, and an axe swung down slicing the TV clean in half.

"Blanc! My TV!"

Blanc transformed back and sat down on Neptune's bed, sighing as she had gotten out the anger inside her.

"Blanc!"

"I will Buy you a new one.."

 **~Flashback End~**

It had been about half an hour before Blanc showed up at the Basilicom.

"Hello Blanc!" It wasn't even a second before Blanc was tackled at the door by Neptune.

"gyugh!"

"I was so bored Blanc! You should have gotten here faster!"

"Neptune, could you get off of me!"

"Oh heh, sorry". Neptune crawled off of Blanc. Blanc brushing herself off as she got up.

"I would like to trade you for those cookies".

"Huh? Gasp! Did you buy me something on the way? Is that what took you so long? Oh Blanc! You were thinking about me weren-"

"Yeah yeah, wait why did… never mind.. Do you want these or not?" Blanc pulled out a medium sized box of pudding.

"Oh Blanc! YES! YES I DO!"

"Stop it, you making it sound weird".

"Thanks Blanc! You can have the cookies!"

"Thank you".

Neptune and Blanc to the snacks into Neptune's room.

"So Blanc? What ya wanna do first?"

"Huh?.. Oh.. Maybe some Road Fighter V?"

"Sure!"

 **30Min Later**

"Uuugh…" Neptune leaned back onto the floor, her game score now 5-13 currently losing to Blanc.

"How does it feel to be on the losing side Neptune?"

"Geez, if this weren't my TV I would smash it too.. But I won't cuz it's mine, and especially since this was a gift from Blanc". Blanc turned her head away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, it's to 16 so I will now pull the ultimate Neppy comeback!"

"Heh, sure.."

 **24Min Later**

Score: 15-15 Match point.

"I can't believe you actually pulled that comeback, how in the world.. I had to only win 3 games, you had to win 10!" Blanc sat there in astonishment.

"Well it's only natural for the main character to be good at what they do right?".

"Well your comeback ends here!"

 **Most Brutal game of RF5 in Planeptune History later**

Game: "KO! Player 1 wins!"

Blanc stared in amazement at the screen as Neptune had pulled the comeback and won the game. Neptune, obviously, was thinking of some stuff to gloat about.

"I… lost.."

"Well, it was only inevitable. I'm surprised though honestly".

 _I was changing characters often, that was the reason I lost! It has to be right? Neptune only used one character the whole time… i used almost all of them. Oooooo.. This is passing me off, how interested world did she win!?_

"I wa-"

Blanc got up, transforming, and raising her fist at the TV..

"Blanc! NO PLEASE!"

Blanc's hand shook from her own controversy. She wanted to punch the TV so badly! But… what was stopping her?

 _Why won't my fist just.. You know.. Punch?.. Why.._

Blanc transformed back to her original form, walking backwards before slumping down on Neptune's bed again, just like last time, but nothing smashed or sliced. Blanc sighed out heavily, her anger had built up greatly.

"Blanc?"

"Yeah?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I was cheating".

 _What…_

"What?"

"I **(Nepgear)** downloaded a modified file of one of the characters and implemented it into the game files, that's why I was using only one character. You almost beat me like that. You're really good at that game".

 _She was cheating the whole time? So if she wasn't cheating I would have won easily?.. Huh.._

"Thanks Neptune, that does make me feel better.. Wait.. YOU WERE CHEATING!?"

Blanc watched as Neptune lawfully crouched down in fear, though I'm sure she felt a bit scared at my move.

 _Isn't this the point where Noire usually calls Neptune to say she's free? If she does I will head home, I wanna finish that book I'm writing._

Ring..

Ring..

Ring..

 _Yep.._

"Hello? Neppy residence!.. Hey Noire!.. Yeah I did.. Yeah.. Hehe, Histy made me cookies for doing a good job too!.. Really?.. 's staying there tonight?.. Yeah that's fine.. Am I free?"

 _yeah I'm going to head home now._

Blanc got up from where she was laying. About to grab the bag she carried the pudding box in when..

"No I'm busy currently, Sorry Noire".

 _She said she's.. Busy?.._

"Yeah.. What do you mean that's funny? I can be busy! Sheesh.. Yeah.. talk to you tomorrow! Bye".

Hangs up phone.

"So Blanc, what do you wanna do next?"

 **Many more days of being busy later**

Blanc and Neptune had gotten together 4 of the 7 days of the week for a month now. Each now enjoying eachothers company to the point where Neptune enjoys reading.. To an extent.. And Blanc can be more charismatic.. To and extent.. Neptune now spends more time with Blanc than with Noire which Uni and Noire found very strange seeing they didn't know that Neptune and Blanc were much more close now which concerned the Lastation CPU to no end of what was going on. Noire saw being with Neptune as a guilty pleasure to her feelings for Neptune.

Blanc sat down, Neptune next to her. They had been play fighting which, as childish as it was, Neptune convinced Blanc into playing along.

"See, doesn't it feel nice warm? You were all sweaty and stuff too which i bet made this feel all the better!"

"Yeah its does.. But.. Why do we have to take a bath together?"

"Bonding time!.. And also it gives us more time to mess around later Blanc!"

"Oh.. Ok then… Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Nepgear always not here?"

"Well she says that her and Uni Built this huge cabin house on the border so they're staying there!"

"..."

"Ok ok, Nepgear is actually on vacation with Uni".

"Vacation?"

"Yep, they've been together for almost a month now and Nepgear wants to do something there, she didn't tell me about what it was though".

"Geez you're oblivious Neptune.."

"Eh?"

 **After the Bath**

"So Blanc, wanna.. Uuh.. Hm.. What do ya wanna do?"

"Hmm… how about.. Huh.. I can't think of anything".

"Yeah, we've done so many things, and doing them again wouldn't be as fun.."

"Yeah…"

"Let's play House!"

"We don't have enough players".

"Oh yeah.."

"How about we talk about our friends?"

"Oh! What a great idea!"

Blanc and Neptune sat down infront of eachother. Both looking at each other seriously.

"Blanc, What do you think of.. Ram!"

"Ram? Well I think she expresses her inner emotions too often for my taste, and is very controlling of Rom, but she is still a good little sister and i enjoy her both of their company".

"Ok!"

"What do you, Neptune, think of.. Noire.. Since you use to spend so much time together?"

"Noire? Well she is a very good friend, though inconvenient at times. She is also very pushy of me though I don't mind much, but she is very great to have around. Also.. I think she likes me.. But I don't feel the same way".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This is boring.."

"Yeah.."

"Boring is such a stupid word, I don't even know why it has to exist.."

Blanc sat down on Neptune's bed, laying back on the pillow there.

"Maybe it exists to be Fun's shadow?"

"Maybe you're right Blanc, though it doesn't really change my view of boredom".

"I didn't think it would".

"Gasp!"

"What?" _why does she keep saying it?_

"We would play spin the bottle!"

"Again, we don't have enough players to play a game like that, and i dont think anyone would like to play that with us in the first place except maybe Nepgear and Uni".

"Aw ok".

"Ga-"

"Stop saying it!"

"Oh ok, well how about we.. Go out and buy some snacks?"

"Oh? That sounds fine, sure". Blanc got up from her position on Neptune's bed, walking over to get her bag.

Neptune got up from her spot, walking over to get her wallet. As she neared Blanc, her foot got caught on a cord from her console tripping her into Blanc, both CPUs falling backwards onto the floor.

 **Noire POV**

Noire strolled into the Planeptune Basilicom, being greeted by the guards who immediately let her through. She wasnt in the mood for waiting and she had a lot of things on her mind, mainly being Neptune.

"Geez, Neptune's always spent time with me, but now she never spends time with me anymore. What is going on?!" Noire said as the elevator arrived, her entering and pressing the close button about 4 times as if in a hurry.

"The last time she called me was two weeks ago! She use to call me daily… not that i like her calling me all the time or anything.. but its unusual! I must find out what she is doing!" Upon finishing her sentence, the elevator reached the floor she wanted.

Noire stepped out into the place, going to the living room which Neptune spent time in to be greeted by Histoire sitting down, on the couch, on her book, watching the news which didn't really ever have anything beyond a mugger reported.

"Oh, hello Lady Noire, what brings you to Planeptune?"

"I would like to talk to Neptune".

"She is in her room, but.."

"Thank you Histoire". Noire made her way to Neptune's room, reaching the hallway before being stopped by Histoire's added comment.

"She is currently in abode with Lady Blanc". Noire froze.

 _Blanc? Since when does Neptune spend time with her?_

"With Blanc?"

"Yes"

"When did Neptune start spending time with Blanc?"

"About a month ago or so, i haven't a clue of the reason though if you are to have me make a guess".

Noire didnt wait for a response as she walked down the hall, a little slower than before.

 _Did Neptune ditch me? Has she replaced me with Blanc? Is it because i'm working more often? I started to do more work a day so i could have one or two entire days a week free.. I hope that isnt the reason though i know that Neptune is quite pouty about the sort of thing._

Noire reached the door to Neptune's room, her hand on the knob, and anxiety running through her. Noire opened the door as she had instantly calmed herself after thinking about having fun with them.

"Hello Neptune! I came by t-". Noire couldn't finish her sentence, her heart crashing to the floor as she stare at Blanc and Neptune.

Neptune lay on top of Blanc, her right leg pressed up against Blanc's place and lips locked together in a kiss. The console was also pulled out of its socket from the cord being pulled. Noire's heart raced, her eyes tearing up as she immediately close the door, running out to the balcony to transform and fly as fast as she could to Lastation. Neptune and Blanc hadn't even noticed Noire, they're minds too into what they were doing. The only thing that had gotten them out of their moment was Histoire checking what caused Noire to become so emotional.

"Neptune, Blanc, what is going on here!" Neptune and Blanc separated to look at the Oracle. Both making innocent looks.

"Histy, how's it going!" Neptune greeted, Blanc taking Histoire's hint and notioned to Neptune.

"Neptune…" Neptune looked to Blanc, then back at Histoire, her mind finally putting two and two together.

"Oh! Yes, Histy that's right, i forgot to mention".

"Forgot to mention what Neptune?!" Neptune could tell Histy obviously wasn't happy.

"Blanc and I are dating now!" Blanc just made a shy smile at Neptune's words. Histoire's expression not changing in the least.

"I see, well i will have to lecture you both later, but how about you go over to lastation and telling Noire about this relationship of yours before she, oh i don't know, strolls in on you two becoming so intimate. Which i would find a way to explain since it just happened!" Histoire stated, Neptune's eyes widening in worry.

"Oh great.. Welp im sure the author will think of a clever and non Neptune x Noire kind of way to get me out of this situation".

Neptune got up, Blanc following grabbing her bag from the floor. Neptune jogged her way out of her room and to the elevator, Blanc following in more of a walk to the elevator and next to Neptune.

"You had better make things up with her! Or you will be in for the biggest Lecture in your life Neptune! Same goes for you Blanc!" Histoire shouted to them as the elevator doors closed, making both CPUs shiver.

 **Lastation, Noire POV**

I landed on my balcony, transforming so when i set foot, i was already transformed back into my normal form. I could barely hold the tears that trickled down my cheeks. The lurch on my heart feeling like an anvil on my chest pressing against my rib cage. The pressure on my heart felt like someone was squeezing it. I felt like puking, which i ran into my washroom and leaned over my toilet, but nothing came up. I waited a few, my legs giving way letting my body lay against the wall.

 _I.. I thought.. I.._

I couldn't even think straight, my scrambled more than a 10000 piece puzzle that had been mixed with many other puzzles. I gained the strength to move my body so i could hug my legs as i leaned my back against the wall. My sobs were uncontainable to me now, i hadn't the strength left to hold the tears back.

 _Neptune.. and Blanc.. I.. Where did i.. go wrong.._

"Noire!" Uni called, her and Nepgear having arrived back from their vacation.

 _Leave me alone…_

 **Nepgear POV**

Uni called out to Noire, but we didnt get any answer which was super unusual.

 _She usually responds with 'Welcome Back', or 'Quite! Im working!'. Where is she? Maybe she is gone to see Neptune…_

Uni walked into her room, placing her bag down on her bed. I followed, placing my Suitcase on the floor beside the door. Uni fell back onto her bed with a sigh, which she signaled me over which i obliged. I layed down next to her which her hand then gripped to mine.

"Hey Nepgear?"

"Yeah Uni?"

"Nobody is home".

"Yeah".

".."

I looked to Uni whom now wore a sly cheeky look on her which I instantly got what she meant. She rolled over away from me, getting to a crawl, and making her way on top of me.

"Why don't we make the best of it?"

All I could do was smile in agreement as our lips locked together.

 **Neptune POV**

I arrived in Lastation's Basilicom, Blanc following behind me which immediately ticked in my head the problem that would create.

"Oh Blanc?"

"Yes Neptune?"

"Could you possibly wait here?"

"Oh.. Ok".

I nodder to Blanc who then walked over and sat at one of the chairs in the waiting area. I ran into the basilicom, looking around for Noire to find nothing.

 _Hm.. Maybe Noire is the type to stress eat?_

I walked into the kitchen, but no Noire was found.

 _Hm… Where could she b- Is that a Super Cup Pudding?!_

I ran over to the big pudding cup that sit on the island.

 _250ml of pudding goodness.. Oooooo.. But its.. Oh she wouldn't mind._

 **One Massive Pudding Later**

"Aaaah, that hit the spot". I got up from the island chair and walked out of the kitchen.

 _If Noire isn't in the kitchen then.. She would be in the bathroom to make sure this predicamentioned hasn't ruined her Tsundere complexion!_

I ran down the hall, passing Uni's room to hear rustling and giggling which made me stop. I turned the knob slowly which then peaked my Nep Alarms.

 _Uni always has her door locked.. I guess I can snoop around a bit before looking for Noire again. I wonder what the sounds are.._

I pushed the door open a bit more to then hear something that made me shiver.

"U-Uni, That tickles haha!"

"You like that Nepgear?"

"Ooh, yes I do!"

I almost slammed the door, but stopted myself and closed it slower to stay quite from surprise.

 _Oh Nep.. That didn't sound very K+ Rated.. I had better not acknowledge that and keep looking.._

I walked further down the hall to the washroom to finally hear what I was looking for. On the other side was a sobbing Noire whom has locked herself in the washroom.

"Noire? Ya in there? I wanna talk with ya".

"Go away Neptune, I have nothing to say to you".

"Eh? But that's not true! The author has this whole predicament planned out in their head so you have lots to say".

"I said go away Neptune".

"Aw come on Noire, I just wa-". The bathroom door flew open to show a red eyed and teary Noire.

"It hurt Neptune, it really hurt me that you stopped talking to me like that".

"Oh.. Sorry bout that, I was just having so much fun so often i forgot".

"And that you.. That you and Bla-".

"I knew".

"Huh?"

"I knew about your feelings for me".

"Than why didn't yo-"

"Because I didn't know what to do".

Noire took a step back.

"That was the first time I had no clue to what I was suppose to do about something so serious. At one point I was going to go and ask you out because I knew that's what you wanted, but.."

"But.. What?"

"It.. Wasn't what I wanted".

I looked to Noire to only see what looked to be as if I had stabbed her. I felt awfull about it. Noire, through her sorrow filled eyes, showed a flicker of understanding, but not enough to make any change on how she felt.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't like the idea of spending the rest of my life giving you fake love. Maybe somewhere along the lines of that life I would start to love you with meaning, but I know that would be a long time".

"I don't know why I was such an idiot".

"Huh?"

"You would make jokes about me loving you like that, and I knew they were just jokes, but part of me wanted to believe you meant it". I stopped Noire from talking anymore by hugging her. My arms holding as much of Noire as I could grasp.

"I'm sorry Noire, I shouldn't have let you find out the way you did. I should have told you sooner". I felt Noire's arms wrap around my back, her hands clasping as much of my hoodie as they could.

"Neptune.."

We stood there at the bathroom door, eachother in an embrace of comfort. I'm pretty sure Noire was still tearing up a but, but it must have dialed down. I rubbed herbaceous in comfort which I'm sure she made a bit of a smile on her face. We would have held eachother a little longer when..

"Oooh Uni!~"

I think we both flinched from the yell that echoed throughout the basilicom.

"Oh Nepperdoodles, that really didn't sound K+ Rated!"

"We should go".

"Yeah".

 **Lastation Basilicom Entrance**

Neptune and Noire jogged out into the Basilicom lobby where Blanc had been calmly waiting.

"Oh, Neptune, You're back".

"Yep, and i made up with Noire, i think.."

"You did Neptune, I'm ok now".

"Oh ok, Well as long as everyone is ok with all of this".

"Yeah, but we best be heading back to Planeptune. Uni and Nepgear need some.. Time.. to themselves".

Blanc made a confused look but followed along as Neptune and Noire transformed into their goddess forms and flew back to planeptune.

 **Planeptune**

Neptune, Noire, and Blanc entered throught the elevator back into Planeptune's Basilicom t greet Histoire who awaited them.

"Neptune, Blanc, You being with Noire means you must have made up?"

"Yepper!"

"Yes".

"Good, Noire may do whatever for now, i must lecture the two of you so this type of thing doesn't happen again".

"What?" Noire only made a 'Hmph' of victory as she left the room. Neptune and Blanc sat down to listen to the lecture that could last who knows how long.

Neptune leaned over to Blanc and placed an arm around her waist which cased Blanc to look at her, her cheeks showing a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Atleast everything is ok now right Blancy?"

"Y-Yeah"

 **END**


End file.
